A través de las estrellas
by Agus-chii
Summary: Trás finalizar la boda de Yukari y Yu, se sabía que Ikuto partiría nuevamente, aún así, Amu sentía angustía al pensar en ello. Aquel mismo día, la aparición de cierta persona podría evitar que esto ocurriese.. ¿O no? A punto de perder lo que más apreciaba, finalmente, es capaz de comprender sus sentimientos. Pero pese a todo, ambos mantienen un vinculo que jamas los separará.
1. Chapter 1

_Declaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es propiedad de Peach-pit_

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ¿Regreso o Despedida?**

Los ojos de la niña brillaban de alegría, frente a ellos estaban Ran, Miki, Su y Dia, quienes habían regresado. Sus manos atrapaban el ramo de flores que Amu había dejado escapar. A su vez, sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cuello y como unas manos, perteneciente a otra persona, obviamente, la sostenía por su torpeza de casi caerse. En aquel momento estaba tan feliz que no era capaz de ver la rivalidad y realidad que había a sus costados. Sintió que su cuerpo era liberado y recibió un abrazo de parte de sus charas.

\- Chicas... Regresaron... - suspiró con una sonrisa.

\- Claro que lo hicimos, ¿Si no quién será capaz de soportar tus absurdos problemas? Somos las únicas que podemos ayudarte - dijo Miki con orgullo.

\- Tss... Creo que empiezo a extrañar tu ausencia - dijo aquello con mal gusto, pero a los segundos ambas intercambiaron sonrisas.

\- No podemos irnos todavía, falta mucho por recorrer - sonrió Dia.

\- ¡Exacto! Esto recién empieza - exclamó Ran.

\- Aún así, siempre estaremos contigo-desu - dijo la dulce Su.

Amu se limitó a sonreir, feliz de que sus charas regresaran. Pero se percató de la ausencia de dos jóvenes que hace rato la habían ayudado.

\- ¿Ikuto? ¿Tadase?

Vio a ambos levantar cajas, mientras caminaban con ellas, se veía como el peli azul molestaba al menor, al punto de enfurecerlo. Amu soltó una pequeña risa al ver aquella situación. "Nunca cambian" fue lo que pensó. Nuevamente volteó para ver a sus charas, pero estas se habían ido con las demás para la sorpresa de todos y todas.

\- Así que regresaron - Kiseki apareció sobre volando por encima del hombro de Amu. Sonrió y cerró sus ojos para volver abrirlos y continuar - Se las extrañaba.

\- Si, así es - sonrió Amu - ¿Por qué no vas a saludarlas? - preguntó curiosa al ver que aún se mantenía al lado suyo.

\- Jum, son los plebeyos quienes van a saludar al rey, ¿Te imaginas como sería si el rey esperaría a cada súbdito frente a sus puertas todo los días? Yo los resivo, pero ir por ellos sería completamente...

\- Si, si... - dijo Amu dándole la espalda, con el objetivo de irse a otro lugar, pero, sobretodo, ignorar al arrogante de Kiseki.

\- ¡Ey! - suspiró - Veo que no tengo más remedio.

Y dejando su orgullo, voló hacia las demás charas, quienes parecían recibir calidamente a las chicas.

\- Chicas, bienvenidas, ahora tendrán el honor de volver a servir a su r-

\- Callate, Kiseki-dechu - lo codeó Pepe.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Que pasa? - preguntó el mini-rey.

\- Así que, ¿Esto es temporal? - preguntó Iru a Ran, Miki, Su y Dia.

\- Si, Amu cada vez tiene sus pensamientos claros, pero esta confundida. Solamente la ayudaremos a elegir el camino correcto. No... Si no a que se sienta segura con el que elija - contestó Dia.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Se irán otra vez? - preguntó Kiseki, quien capto la situación. Todos voltearon para ver al recien llegado.

\- Aún no, todavía - contestó Miki - Ustedes sabrán a lo que me refiero. Nacemos únicamente para ayudar a nuestros dueños a que se sientan conforme consigo mismo y logren parte de lo que deseaban. Yoru también lo sabía...

Luego de esas palabras, todos recordaron al felino con algo de dolor, pero al rato sonrieron al reconocer que esa era su misión, guiar a su dueño y estar seguros de que así sea.

\- ¿Y que pasará con Amu? - preguntó Eru preocupada.

\- Siempre estamos presentes dentro de ellos, porque nosotros somos su esencia, representaciones a las que se le dan vida temporalmente. Además, en aquel momento en que volvamos a su interior, ella lo aceptara. Ella sabrá que es hora de tomar caminos distintos y lo tomara para bien. Hasta que no esté preparada, jamás nos iremos. Ustedes lo saben muy bien, jamás se irían si que sus dueños estén conformes, ¿Verdad? - dijo Ran.

Todos concordaron, pero quienes más entendían aquella situación eran Rhytm y Temari.

\- Aaah - suspiró Pepe - Va a ser difícil que Yaya acepte su rol de hermana mayor.

\- La dominación del mundo requiere tiempo, así que me tendrán presnete por un largo rato - habló Kiseki.

\- Que feo suena eso, kusukusukusu - rió Kusu-Kusu.

Aquel ambiente tenso se convirtió en el tipico chiste y burla que solía ser siempre. Pero, Amu no tenía ni la más minima idea de aquello. Y las felicitaciones de parte de sus amigos la ponían más feliz, lo que la alejaba más de la realidad. Es decir, ¿Sabía ella que sus charas nuevamente se irían? Por supuesto, pero tenía la sensación de que estas permanecerían un largo tiempo. En aquel momento no le importo, estaba tan feliz y no tenía tiempo para cuestionarse esas cosas.

La boda había finalizado, pero los guardianes, junto con Utau e Ikuto, decidieron ayudar a llevar todo aquello que sobraba de la boda y regalos.

La caja de los souvenirs sobrantes era bastante pesada y Amu estaba siendo debilitada por el peso de estos. Lo peor es que el camión, en donde se guardaban todas aquellas cosas, se encontraba en la cuadra paralela y la calle era bastante ancha, por lo que no solo tenía que atravesar los pasillos de la iglesia, cuadra y jardín, si no que tenía que esperar a que los autos pasaran para no ser atropellada.

\- Si te forzas tanto a cargar cosas tan pesadas, te crecera una joroba - bromeo Ikuto, quien apareció atrás suyo cargando dos cajas.

\- Callate, esto no es nada, tú solo encargarte de lo tuyo - dio un pestañeó, que mantuvo sus ojos cerrados menos de un segundo, a la vez de que trataba de apartar la mirada de él y ponía un pie sobre la calle.

Al realizar dicha acción, no fue consciente de que la luz seguía en rojo y si no hubiese sido porque Ikuto jaló de su brazo, habría sido arrasada por una moto. Amu perdio el equilibrio, dejo caer la caja y cayó de rodillas en la vereda por culpa del peso del contenido que cargaba.

\- Si que eres estúpida - Ikuto se agachó, dejo sus cosas a un lado y comenzó a levanatar los pedazos de ceramicas rotos del suelo - ¿Estás bien? - preguntó.

\- No puede ser - Amu no había escuchado la pregunta del peli azul - Dios, rompí todo - comenzó a levantar desesperadamente los restos que tenían arreglo.

\- ¡Amu! ¿Que pasó? ¿Estás bien? - Utau cruzó asustada.

\- Lo siento, Utau...

La rubia suspiró.

\- Tranquila - ella se agachó y ayudo a Amu a recojer - De todos modos Sanjo-san pensaba donar o regalar estos angeles. No le sirve de nada tener tantos en casa. Pero... - apuntó a la rodilla de la peli rosa - Deberías curar eso.

Amu notó sus rodillas sangrar, no se había dado cuenta de que al caer, se raspó y clavó pedacitos de vidrio y cerámica que habían caido al suelo antes que ella.

\- Ikuto, en el interior de la capilla hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Los demás me van a ayudar a limpiar esto, lleva a Amu allí - le ordenó a su hermano.

\- ¿Eh? Pero estoy bien. En más, ni sentí cuando me lastimé - negó Amu con las manos.

\- Ya escuchaste, princesa - él la cargó, causando que la niña se sobresaltara.

\- ¡E-Espera! - exclamó, pero el peliazul la ignoró y la llevo adentro de la iglesia.

Ikuto sentó a Amu en uno de los reclinatorios y buscó, dentro de una de las habitaciones que se encontraban detrás del altar, el botiquín. Al cabo de 2 minutos regresó y se acercó Amu.

\- Realmente, no es neces- ¡Ay! - exclamó al sentir el alcohol en su herida - Tss, eres un idiota, no apretes tan fuerte.

\- Estamos dentro de una capilla, ten más respeto - dijo mientras buscaba alguna curita dentro de la caja.

Mientras la colocaba, hubo un silencio entre ambos. En eso, Amu recordó que tras finalizar la boda Ikuto, nuevamente, partiría a buscar a su padre.

\- Oye, Ikuto.

\- ¿Hum? - él terminó de pegar el adhesivo y se paró - ¿Que pasa?

\- Ahora que la boda de Nikaidou-sensei y Sanjo-san terminó... Te irás, ¿Verdad?

\- Así es, tengo que encontrarlo lo antes posible.

Al pronunciar aquello, la expresión de Amu se tornó a una llena de decepción. Esperaba que le dijese al menos que lo iba a pensar o que no estaba seguro del todo, pero notó la seguridad que poseían sus palabras. Hubo silencio, Ikuto no había notado la tristeza de la niña, él estaba guardando los elementos en la caja de primeros auxilios, pero al terminar alzó la vista y se sentó al lado suyo.

\- Pero regresaré, ¿Acaso no te acuerdas lo que prometimos?

\- ¿Y cuanto tiempo tendré que esperar, Ikuto? - lo miró seria - Dices que volverás por mi cuando ya sea una adulta... ¿En serio esperas que soporte ese tiempo? - Él se sorprendió, no solo por lo que había dicho, si no por la forma - Eres... Eres un idiota - suspiró.

Ikuto agarro un mechón de Amu y lo jaló hacia él, provocando que gritase enojada.

\- Te dije que estamos en una iglesia - puso su dedo indice sobre sus labios - No digas groserías y menos cosas tan absurdas.

\- Déjame - ella zafó de su agarre y se volteo, dándole la espalda a Ikuto.

\- ¿Sabes? Tienes razón, pero a la vez no.

\- ¿Eh? - giró apenas su cabeza para poder verlo de reojo.

\- Es injusto que te haga esperar tanto tiempo, pero a la vez, creo que todavía no me entiendes.

\- Claro que si... Sé lo importante que tu padre es para ti, es obvio. Tienes muchas preguntas que solo él puede contestar. Pero, ¿No te parece también egoísta de tu parte? Ilusionar... Para luego irte.

Amu logró escuchar una baja y corta risa de victoria de parte del peliazul.

\- ¿Y ahora de que te ries? - giró enfurecida. Gracioso, era lo último que le parecía aquella situación.

\- Así que, ¿Finalmente logré conquistarte? - la agarró del mentón y acortó la distancia de sus rostros.

Los ojos zafiros tranquilizaron a Amu. A su vez fue consciente de lo que había dicho antes, lo que provocó un sonrojo en sus mejillas, ¿A que se refería con lo de "Ilusionar"? ¿Por qué estaba tan enojada y triste al saber que no iba a ver a Ikuto por un largo tiempo?

\- Quien sabe - respondió mirando hacia otro lado. Una respuesta muy inesperada para Ikuto, no solo porque esa expresión solía usarla él, si no porque Amu no negó haber sido conquistada - Lo siento.

Amu se sintió mal, Ikuto había pasado por mucho y finalmente tenía la posibilidad de recorrer el mundo en busca de su padre. Ella confiaba en la promesa de Ikuto, sabía que volvería, sabía que lo que decía era cierto. Pero egoistamente no quería que se fuera. Aún así, por más que se tardase, sabía, aunque no fuese consciente, que el cariño que tenía hacia él sería el mismo a pesar de los años.

\- Ya, tranquila. Yo... también lo siento - su voz era sincera. Él apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña, para acariciar su suave y sedoso pelo rosa.

Amu sonrió y tomó la mano de Ikuto. No se avergonzaba de aquello, los apretones de manos se habían convertido en algo común para ambos, pero también en una linda muestra de cariño que se daban** (Si leyeron el manga, entenderan)**

\- Entonces, ¿Cuando te irás? - preguntó para romper la tensión que se había provocado.

\- Mañana, seguramente.

Amu no dijo nada, no quería seguir cargándole más peso a Ikuto. Pero, aún así, le parecía demasiado pronto.

\- Pero, ¿Sabes? - Ikuto logró sacarla de sus pensamientos luego de varios segundos - Podremos vernos cuando quieras.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Como es eso? - preguntó confusa.

\- ¿Utau no te dijo como vine aquí? - Amu movió su cabeza es señal de negación. Suspiró - Fue a través del camino de las estrellas. Tu también haz viajado por ahi, ¿Cierto?

\- ¿El camino de las estre...? Espera, pero, ¿Como? Si no...

\- ¡Ikuto! - exclamó Utau mientras abría bruscamente las puertas de la iglesia.

\- ¿Uhm? - él volteó a ver a su hermana, su mirada buscaba la razón de porqué fue interrumpido.

\- ... - no sabía como expresarlo con palabras, más bien, prefería que él mismo lo viese - Verás... Aruto...

Dicho esto, un hombre adulto, de cabellos azules y muy similar al hermano de aquella chica, entró y se puso al lado de ella. Apenas lo vio, se paró rápidamente y quedó sorprendido, solo se limitó a respirar y no mover ni una sola articulación de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Aruto? - aquel nombre le sonaba a la pelirosa - ¡Ah! ¡Es tu padre! - exclamó al verle bien la cara.

Volvió a mirar a Ikuto, podía ver que muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, su propia expresión reflejaba todo. Amu sonrió y le dio un pequeño empujón.

\- Ve, antes de que escape nuevamente. Esta es tu oportunidad.

El peliazul la miró aún sorprendido, intercambió sonrisas con ella y caminó hasta la entrada, donde padre e hijos salieron juntos.

Utau había desaparecido, Amu estaba completamente sola y creyó que debería salir y continuar a los demás, pero en aquel instante donde ella se paró, entraron sus amigos guardianes.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Amu-chan? - preguntó Tadase mientras se acercaba a ella.

La pelirosa asintió con un movimieto de cabeza.

\- Hum, gracias.

\- Deberías tener más cuidado Amu, siempre andas con la cabeza en otra parte - habló Rima, quien había llegado al mismo tiempo que el rubio.

\- Si, lo sé. No me había dado cuen-

\- ¡Amu-chii! - Yaya entró de manera brusca, lo que provocó que ambas puertas de la iglesia chocaran contra la pared y resonaran en todo el interior.

\- Eh, ten un poco de respeto, estamos en una capilla - dijo Kukai mientras la tiraba suavemente de la oreja.

\- ¡Oye, sueltame, Kukai!

\- Es curioso que perteneciendo a la religión del sintoísta se festeje la unión de dos personas en una iglesia. Aún así creo que hay que mantener respeto dentro del hogar de la persona a la que muchos consideran su salvador - allí apareció Kairi.

\- ¿Alguién entendió algo de lo que dijo? - preguntó la castaña - ¡En fin, Amu-chii, ya nos encargamos de tu desastre! ¿Estas mejor?

\- ... - ¿"Tu desastre"? - Ah, si, estoy mejor - sonrió.

\- Amu-chan - entró Nagihiko - Casi olvidas esto - le entregó aquel ramo de flores que anteriormente había dejado caer.

\- Muchas gracias Nagi... Nade... ¡Ah! ¡T-Tu...!

\- Ya tendremos tiempo para aclararte las cosas, Amu - interrumpió Rima - De todos modos, no lo hizo con la intención de lastimarte - aquello lo dijo con un tono de voz más bajo.

Nagihiko sonrió.

\- Si, lo sé - Amu también lo hizo.

Ya todo había sido guardado, la boda había finalizado y los invitados ya habían regresado a sus casas. Ahora era turno de Amu y los demás, pero antes de eso, tenía que buscar a sus charas. Comenzó a buscar por detrás de la iglesia.

\- ¡Ran, Miki, Su, Dia! - al no verlas, empezó a llamarlas.

Solo escuchó silencio, pero al concentrarse mejor, logro escuchar unas voces masculinas en un lugar muy lejos de allí. Siguió aquellos susurros y se topó con un par de arbustos. Se escondió entre ellos y buscó un ángulo para ver lo que pasaba. Logró reconocer, no solo la voz, si no el rostro de Ikuto y su padre a ambos sentados charlando.

\- Así que fue eso, ¿No? - habló el más joven - Aún así, no es razón para haberlo hecho.

\- Lo sé, en verdad lo siento mucho. Yo amo a tu madre y a tu hermana. Realmente no quería eso.

\- _¿Que cosa?_ \- se preguntó Amu - _¿Acaso se referie a...?_-

\- ¡Amu-chan! - exclamó Ran, acción que hizo sobresaltar a la pelirosa.

Amu las agarró a las 4 y les tapó la boca. Aquellos movimientos hicieron que Ikuto notara su presencia. Miró de reojo y se paró, para sentarse en otra banca más alejada.

\- ¿Que sucede Ikuto? - preguntó su padre extrañado.

\- Nada, solo que el viento de este lado me molesta - cada palabra se escuchaba más baja a medida de que se alejaba.

Amu suspiró, liberó a sus charas y las miró enojada.

\- ¿Que hacen acá? ¿Por qué gritan de esa manera?

\- Creimos que habías regresado a casa - contestó Miki - De todos modos... ¿No nos estabas buscando?

\- Como sea - se paró y se sacudió las rodillas - Mejor regresemos, mamá y papá deben estar esperando.

Ella avanzaba con el objetivo de salir de aquel lugar y tomar la ruta que la llevaba a su casa. Su mirada no estaba centrada al frente, sino que sus ojos visualizaban la silueta de Ikuto y Aruto. Sabía que tenían mucho por hablar y años que recuperar, pero aún así, temía. Su padre había regresado, aunque, ¿Era realmente bueno aquello? Ikuto había prometido que apenas lo encontrase, regresaría, pero aún no descartaba cierta posibilidad; El deseo del chico era ser libre, era un aventurero, que no solo quería encontrar a aquella persona importante que había desaparecido, sino explorar y conocer los distintos lados de la música siendo el aprendiz de su padre. Amu temía de que, nuevamente, Ikuto sobreponga a su padre antes que a ella. ¿Por qué aquello le preocupaba tanto?

...

...

* * *

**¡DIOS, HACE MIL QUE NO ME PASO POR ACÁ!**

Sorry (? Es que se me rompió mi computadora y no pude publicar nada, además de que estaba vacía de ideas. Aún así, les traje esta introducción a una de las tantas historias que pieso hacer durante el año y espero que, como las otras veces, me apoyen y les guste.

No me acuerdo cuantas veces hice una "posible continuación" y cuantas de esas publiqué, aún así cada vez se me ocurren nuevas ideas y nuevas rutas, las termino relacionando con el poder que oculta el poder de la llave y el candado, como si fuese alguna clase de portal que les permitiera navegar a través del camino de las estrellas. Nunca sabremos si eso es verdad o no. A menos que...

**¡LES TRAIGO NOTICIAS!** Hace 3 semanas, Peach-pit publicó en su instagram una imagen de Amu e Ikuto en proceso con un mensaje que decía "Hace tiempo que no los veía a estos dos" Muchos de los comentarios suponieron que se trataría de alguna secuela del manga o capitulo extra, debido a que el manga de SC en 2016 cumple 10 años y no hay que olvidarnos que este año se cumplió 60 años de la revista Nakayoshi, donde en su momento Shugo Chara fue publicado y, actualmente, es una de sus publicaciones más populares y queridas por el público. Así que bueno, quería aprovechar este espacio para avisarles esto y que pueden verlo tranquilamente instagram(punto)com/momotaneppit/

_**¡Dejen reviews!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: Verdad.**_

El canto de las aves despertó a Amu, quien disfrutaba sus últimos días de vacaciones. Prontó sería primavera y ella pasaría a ser una estudiante de secundaria, por ahora solo podía relajarse, ya tendría infinidad de responsabilidades. Se sentó en su cama y visualizó el ramo de flores que había traido consigo en la boda. Recordó cuando Ikuto y Tadase le habían sostenido al soltarlo. Se sonrojó. También captó su mirada a sus charas, que aún seguían durmiendo. Recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior. Muchas cosas, a decir verdad. Tanto Ran, Miki, Su y Dia habían regresado, al igual que el padre de Ikuto. Eso sumado al gran secreto que Nagihiko le había confesado.

Suspiró. Sabía que le esperaban muchas cosas este año. Se levantó de su cama, se cambio de ropa y decidió ir al comedor a desyunar. Mientras bajaba la escalera, sintió, en su bolsillo, vibrar su celular. Era un mensaje. Con solo leer que decía, no necesito averiguar de quien se trataba.

_"Veo que eres muy curiosa, pequeña. ¿Estas libre hoy? Quiero hablar contigo"_

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y ahora que quiere? - dijo mientras contestaba en su celular _"Si, estoy libre. Pero, ¿Exactamente de qué?" _

Siguió con su objetivo y se sentó en la mesa. Su madre le sirvió el desayuno_. _Esperó respuesta de Ikuto, pero no respondió.

\- Gracias por la comida - terminó su té y llevó la taza y su plato a la cocina para lavarlos. En eso, escuchó el timbre. Se secó las manos y abrió la puerta - ¿¡Ikuto?! ¿Q-Que haces acá?

\- Dijiste que estabas libre, ¿No?

\- Si, pero... - se detuvo a pensar - ¿Quien dijo que podías venir a mi casa?

\- Bueno, no es como si me hubiese colado, ¿No? - su actitud era aquella despreocupada, que en cierto modo irritaba a Amu, ya que sentía que la tomaba de estúpida.

\- Como sea... ¿Que es lo que quieres? - se apoyó contra el marco de su puerta, de brazos cruzados.

\- Ven - la tomó de la mano - Preferiría decirtelo en otro lado - jaló de ella para sacarla de la vivienda.

\- ¡E-Espera! - se zafó de su agarre - Al menos deja que me cambie.

\- ¿...? Pero si estás bien.

\- Tengo que avisarles a mis padres también, ¿De acuerdo?

\- Esta bien.

Amu entró y, luego de hablar con sus padres, regresó con el peliazul con la autorización de poder salir con él y regresar antes de la hora del almuerzo.

\- Vamos - cerró la puerta de la casa y tomó la mano de Ikuto. Ambos comenzaron a caminar - ¿Y bien?

\- Tranquila, chiquilla - volteó y le sonrió - Es mejor ir a un lugar tranquilo donde sentarnos.

\- ¿Tan importante es lo que quieres decirme?

\- Muy, por eso me espiabas ayer, ¿No?

\- ¡No te estaba espiando! - exclamó, deteniendo sus pasos.

Él solo rió y continuaron con su rumbo. Caminaron, no más de cinco cuadras, y llegaron a una pequeña plaza con unas bancas, donde se sentaron.

\- ¿Y bien?

Ikuto suspiró.

\- Si que eres impaciente, ¿Eh? - hizo una breve pausa - De acuerdo. Sabes que no debería estar aquí, ¿Lo recuerdas? - la miró, no comprendía - Ayer te había dicho que hoy retomaría mi busquedad y, bueno, como habrás visto ya no es necesario.

\- Entonces... - Amu trató de no demostrar aquella emoción y alegría que sentía - Te quedarás, ¿Verdad?

\- ... - su silencio la preocupó.

\- ¿Ikuto?

\- Cuando era niño... Siempre quise ser el aprendíz de mi padre. Aquello que parecía imposible, ahora ya no lo es. Me ha ofrecido recorrer, junto a él, el mundo. Enseñarme lo que mis ojos no han podido ver estos años. La belleza de la música... Lo que padre e hijo siempre compartieron. Para mí, esto es...

\- Ya lo sé, Ikuto... - lo interrumpió - Una gran oportunidad, lo sé. Al final tu padre regresa, ¿Te ha contado él la razón por la que desapareció 10 años? Se nota que, a pesar de todo, siques sintiendo afecto por él - hizo una pausa - Ja, ¿Que digo? Es algo obvio, son familia, está claro que lo perdonarías.

\- Él me contó sus razones. Estúpidas. Él era demasiado jovén y son errores de la vida. Su pasión era la música, conocer, ser libre. Estar aferrado a una empresa, cuyas responsabilidades se basan en la administración y una rutina, no era lo suyo. Fue cobarde, al menos eso pensé. Pero él siempre ha estado cerca - él sacó, de su bolsillo, un huevo negro - Este violín, esta llave, este huevo, siempre estuvieron conmigo. Mi madre sabía sobre eso y mi hermana y yo eramos unos niños, pero ahora lo comprendo.

\- ¿Quieres decir que para cumplir tus sueños tienes que dejar atrás todas tus responsabilidades, aún si eso significa la infelicidad de los demás? ¿Por qué, si tu padre amaba a tu madre, la dejó? ¿Que no es eso egoísta? ¿Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que tuviste que sufrir por sus inrresponsabilidades?

\- Es verdad, su idiotez trajo muchos problemas. Pero él sabía que estaríamos bien.

\- ¿Bien, dices? Es un chiste, ¿Verdad? Ikuto, fuiste controlado, torturado y manipulado, ¿Te parece que aquello es estar bien?

\- Tsukasa... Es un hombre misterioso, ¿No?

\- ¿Que tiene que ver?

-Él era consciente de todo. Además, sabía más de la cuenta, Que sería rescatado, que todo acabaría de una vez por todas. Pero ya sabes, él siempre se mueve en silencio.

Amu parecía enfadada. No podía creer que, pese a todo lo que ocurrió con su vida, dijese aquello como si nada. Que Tsukasa supiese todo, como si fuese alguna clase de espectador, viendo como las fichas se movían solas, haciendose daño entre ellas.

\- Como dije, Aruto no fue capaz de aceptar sus responsabilidades y huyó como un cobarde. Aún así, él sabía que estaríamos bien, mi madre y Tsukasa, también. Además, que pese a todo lo ocurrido, gracias a ello, fui capaz de conocerte.

Amu sintió que Ikuto acariciaba su mano, estas estaban entrelazadas.

\- ¿Y eso qué? Si de todos modos desaparecerás. Harás lo mismo que hizo tu padre. Te irás, no sabré de tu regreso. Pero, se supone que, al igual que tu madre, tengo que aceptarlo y aún así esperar, ¿No? Quien sabe si realmente conocerás a otra chica durante ese viaje.

Ikuto alzó a Amu, la sentó sobre su regaso y la rodeó con sus brazos.

\- ¿¡Vos me estás jodiendo?! - exclamó como si hubiese derramado la última gota del vaso - ¡Bajáme, Ikuto!

Unos labios se posaron sobre la mejilla de la pelirosa. Esta se sobre-calentó y logró relajar el cuerpo inquieto de la niña.

\- ¿Otra vez con el mismo tema? Te dije, que sin importar lo que ocurriese, serías mía. Ni el tiempo, la distancia, ni nada. Yo estoy seguro que así será. Además, nunca dije que acepté la propuesta.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Quería contarte lo que tanto te intrigaba ayer. Es verdad, estoy considerando la idea de irme. Lo más probable es que lo haga, pero no significa que deje de verte. No cometeré el mismo error que mi padre, eso tenlo por seguro. Por más lejos que este, no significa que me haya separado. Tenemos un vinculo, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Amu sintió que Ikuto agarraba en candado de su cuello y, a su vez, sacaba su llave.

\- La Humpty Lock y la Dumpty Key...

\- Justamente, quería hablarte de ello en la iglesia. En aquel momento sabía bien que me iría por un largo tiempo para continuar mi busqueda, pero no quería alejarme de vos otra vez. Tsukasa me enseñó como viajar por el camino de las estrellas. La llave y el candado son la entrada. Si realmente deseas verme, con solo desearlo y cerrar tus ojos, me tendrás en frente tuyo. Si te pierdes, recuerda, tienes a tus Shugo Charas, ¿No? Ellas sabrán guiarte.

\- Entonces... - ella miró su candado, que estaba entre sus manos - ¿Podré verte cuando quiera? ¿Aún cuando estés en otro país?

\- Exacto.

El rostro de Amu reflejó una sonrisa de felicidad, estaba hundida a sus pensamientos, aquello la había alegrado demasiado.

\- Amu - la llamó luego de unos segundos, regresandola a la realidad - ¿Vos... me querés?

Ella volteó y lo miró de frente. Se sonrojó, su mente estaba en blanco.

\- B-Bueno... Debo admitir que me agradas mucho... - volteó su mirada, no resistía seguir mirandole a los ojos - ¿Y vos? ¿Me querés, Ikuto?

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Besó la otra mejilla de la chica y deslizó sus labios hasta apoyarlos en su oreja.

\- ¿Que no te lo dije ya? Yo te amo - la mordió suavemente.

Amu se agarró la oreja y siguió mirando hacia otro lado. Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, e Ikuto seguía sosteniendola sobre sus piernas.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, que pareció eterno. No sabía que decir al respecto.

\- Eso es todo - dijo el peliazul, sentando a Amu en la banca y parandose - Entonces, ya sabes, cuando quieras puedes verme. Durante esta semana estaré aquí en Japón, así que no será necesario, ¿Ok?

\- Hum - asintió con la cabeza - D-De todos modos creo que con verte una vez a la semana será suficiente - he ahí, su lado cool y sexy.

Él solo rió y revolvió su cabeza.

\- Nos vemos - luego de aquellas palabras, volteó y se alejó de Amu, tomando el camino a donde regresaría.

Una vez que lo perdió de vista, apoyó ambas manos en sus mejillas y comenzó a recordar todo lo ocurrido. Aquellos besos, caricias, palabras, aún rondaban en la mente de Amu y de alguna forma se había enredado en sus propios sentimientos. Escuchó que su reloj marcaban las once, debía regresar así ayudaba a su madre, pero aún así, durante todo el recorrido, no podía sacar a Ikuto de su mente.

_"¿Vos me querés?"_

Las palabras del peliazul de reproducieron nuevamente.

\- Claro que sí, idiota... - susurró mientras se encaminaba hacia su casa.

...

...

* * *

Lklskdlsaklaasakla gracias todos los que no me olvidaron y volvieron a leer mis fics. Prometo actualizar al menos una vez por semana si es que la historia les va gustando.

**¡Dejen reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Espera.**

Recostada en su cama, con sus brazos extendidos al techo y sus manos sosteniendo el candado, se había enterrado en sus pensamientos. Sus charas se pusieron en frente tuyo, Amu tardó en notar su presencia y reaccionar.

\- ¡C-Chicas! - se sentó rápidamente - ¿Que pasa?

\- ¿En que piensas, Amu? - preguntó Ran.

\- ¿Eh? Nada en especial...

\- ¿Pasa algo con el candado-desu?

\- ¡Ya les dije que nada! - exclamó y lo escondió en su espalda.

Mirando hacia otro lado, la mente de Amu fue hinundada por el mismo tema anterior; Ikuto.

¿Como era posible que, tanto la llave como el candado, podían ser capaz de abrirles un portal para encontrarse? Aquello sonaba como si se tratase de algún cuento de fantasía, pero nada la sorprendía luego de saber de la existencia de los Shugo Charas y la "magía" que les otorga.

_\- Así que solo podré verlo si solo lo deseo, ¿No?... ¡Ja! - _ se dijo así misma.

Presionó el candado contra su pecho y se lanzó hacia atrás, para quedar acostada nuevamente. Cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos, se vio a si misma en el camino de las estrellas.

\- Pero, ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué estoy acá?!

\- Porque lo deseaste, Amu - Dia apareció detrás suyo.

\- Y-Yo no desee nada... Al fin y al cabo ni tengo ganas de hacerlo.

Dia sonrió.

\- Bueno, quizás no fue ni tu mente ni tus labios los que desearon aquello. Pero todos tenemos un sub-consciente y un corazón que nos dice que hacer, por más de que no nos demos cuenta.

Amu miró a su alrededor. Las estrellas iban y venían. Burbujas flotaban y las luces eran de todas la tonalidades.

\- Estamos en la nada misma - dijo al ver que Amu curioseaba con la mirada - Estás perdida y no podremos avanzar hasta que te pongas de acuerdo contigo misma. ¿Quieres regresar o seguir?

\- ... - la pelirosa estaba siendo dominada por su orgullo - B-Bueno, creo que recorrer un poco no haría ningún daño, ¿No?

Dia, nuevamente, sonrió. En un pestañeó millones de burbujas aparecieron alrededor de la niña. Todas estas tenían escenas, momentos de la vida entre Amu e Ikuto.

\- Esto es... - aquella vez, donde Amu cayó dentro del pozo, arriba de Ikuto, se proyectó - Mis recuerdos con él...

Recordó, que a primera vista, Ikuto le había parecido un chico guapo. Ella se había olvidado completamente de eso.

Las escenas donde Ikuto destruía huevos X y le gritaba a Amu para que no se acercara, también se hicieron presentes. Al girar la cabeza, se encontró con los momentos en donde él solía jugarle bromas, las cuales eran bastantes.

\- Tss... Es increible la cantidad de veces que caigo en sus idioteces... - pero, rotando un poco más, vio todas aquellas veces donde fue rescatada. Amu sonrió - _Aunque Ikuto se mostraba agresivo, al principio y un poco... bueno, muy, molesto, él siempre estuvo allí... - _no era capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

Y para colmo, todos los momentos conmovedores, donde ambos sonreían, se trasmitían confianza y comprendían los sentimientos del otro, logró captar, con mayor facilidad, la atención de la niña.

Cuando estaban en las tazas, cuando tocaron el violín y cantaron juntos, cuando Ikuto se instaló en la casa de Amu, cuando él le había dado la noticia de que se iría, cuando hicieron sus promesas y, sobretodo, cuando ella lo rescató con su transformación de Amulet Dia e hicieron juntos las nuevas, todos aquellos momentos provocaron un sentimiendo de calidez en el corazón de Amu.

Apoyó su palma sobre la burbuja en donde ella lloraba mientras abrazaba a Ikuto, para que volviese en sí.

\- _En aquel momento... Lo que más quería era que Ikuto regresara, fue allí cuando el candado liberó gran parte de su poder..._

La burbuja cambió de escenario, y las demás desaparecieron. Amu logró visualizar al peliazul recostado en una cama. El piso estaba cubierto de partituras, todo el cuarto estaba desordenado, se notaba el esfuerzo que ponía ante sus canciones y las horas de dedicación. Vio que su mano se hundía dentro de la burbuja, notó que, también, perdía el equilibrio y, después de un grito, cayó dentro de la habitación. Intentó pararse, pero los papeles le impedían lograr dicha acción. Se sujeró a una silla y se puso de pie. Al voltear, se encontró con Ikuto, sentado en su cama y recién despertado. Con sus ojos entre abiertos, miró confundido a Amu, pero al ver que el candado brillaba en su pecho, sonrió.

\- Apenas ha pasado un día y, ¿Ya quieres verme? - dijo con su tono burlón.

\- ¿¡E-Eh?! ¡D-Dia! ¡S-Sacame de aquí! - comenzó a golpear, con sus puños, la pared - ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡¿Por qué estoy en esta habitación!? ¡Oye, D-! - sus gritos se retuvieron al sentir al chico detrás suyo. Volteo y se aferró a la pared, para mentener mayor distancia y con la esperanza de poder atravesarla y huir.

\- ¿Sabes? Yo también quería que estuviese aquí. Así que en teoría, él que te trajo, fui yo. Aunque bueno, en parte vos también, porque si no, no lo hubieses hecho - colocó ambas manos en los costados de Amu.

\- Y-Yo... - la niña se puso nerviosa por la sonrisa del chico - ¡A-Alejate!- Ikuto fue empujado, sus pies resvalaraon por culpa de las partituras tiradas en el piso, haciendo que cayera bruscamente - ¡¿Estás bien?!

\- Argh... - se tocó la columna - Si, tranqui-argh... - gimió de dolor nuevamente.

\- ...Lo siento...

\- No te preocupes, tonta. Tuve peores caidas. Aunque bueno, desde que Yoru se fue, parte de mi instinto también lo hizo - hubo un pequeño silencio, por lo que Amu decidió comenzar a levantar y ordenar los papeles esparcidos - ¿Que haces?

\- ¿Qué no ves? Esto es un desastre.

\- No hace fal-

Amu se puso de pie y acomodó las hojas en una parte del escritorio.

\- Estás todo el día con esto, ¿Verdad?

Ayudandose con su cama, Ikuto se levantó y camino hasta la pelirosa, que estaba de espaldas acomodando los estantes. Agarró su cabello, suavemente, y besó si sien.

\- Gracias, pequeña - susurró mientras la soltaba y se encaminaba a la puerta del cuarto - Iré a bañarme.

\- E-Esta bien... - contestó sin voltear, ya que no quería que la viese sonrojada.

Al cerrar la puerta, se toco la parte besada y sonrió, timidamente. Terminó de colocar los objetos en su lugar y se agachó, nuevamente, para levantar el resto de las hojas que se encontraban tiradas a lo largo de toda la habitación. Se detuvo a leer las partituras, sabía un poco ya que en la escuela le habían enseñado, pero las notas le parecían demasiadas complicadas.

\- ¿Como tocas esto? Por otra parte... - miro el reverso de la hoja y las siguientes que sostenía - ¿Como sé cual va después? No tienen numero ni nada...

\- Tal vez, si quitaras tu pulgar, lograrías ver el numero en el pie de pagina - se escuchó una voz.

Amu alzó su cabeza, econtrandose con Aruto en la puerta.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Aruto?

\- ¿No me digas que no te enseñaron a contar? ¿A que grado de primaria vas? - dijo aquello en forma de burla.

\- _Tsk... Es igual al hijo... - _pensó, mirandolo molesta.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué me miras así? - se acercó a ella, sentandose en la cama - Me odias, ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Uhm? - lo miró confusa - ¿Por qué te odiaría?

\- No lo sé, talvés porque estoy "robandote" a Ikuto.

\- ¿Qué? - las palabras de Aruto le parecieron estúpidas - Ikuto es dueño de sus propias decisiones. Si tengo que esperar, lo haré, pero así como él decide sus cosas, yo voy a decidir las mías y el tiempo - he ahí el lado "cool y sexy" natural de ella.

\- Bien dicho, pero, ¿Sabes? Vos no sos la única que espera.

\- ¿?

\- ¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿12? ¿13? Por más que aparentes ser más madura, existe una gran y notable diferencia de edad entre vos e Ikuto. Él ya esta al borde de la adultez, mientrás que vos apenas estás dejando la niñez... Él me confesó que se había ido del país, no solo para encontrarme, si no para darte tiempo. No soportaba la idea de tenerte tan cerca, sabiendo que, de todos modos, estaría muy lejos tuyo. Solo imagina que ya esperar más de 5 años, debe ser bastante para él, pero aún así... - Amu no dijo nada, se quedó pensando, sin realizar ningún movimiento - ¿Puede ser que has estado preocupada por eso?

\- ...Tal vez. D-De todos modos, ¿Por qué me dices esto?

\- Bueno, no estás acá por nada, ¿No? - apuntó, con su dedo índice, la Humpty Lock.

Amu lo cubrió, con ambas manos, rápidamente.

\- ¿Que sabés de esto?

\- La Dumpty Key me la regalaron hace tiempo, supongo que eso ya lo sabías. "Es como estar enamorado" fue lo que me dijeron. Que esta llave abriría los corazones de las personas y que tendría una fuerte conexión con el portador del candado, al menos eso me dijo Tsukasa. No quiso decirme nada más, ya sabes lo raro que es ese sujeto.

\- ¿Y que relación se supone que debería tener con Ikuto?

Desde el pasillo, se escucharon los pasos de alguien acercandose. Ambos se dieron vuelta y vieron al peliazul.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? - se detuvo en la puerta, mirando a Aruto.

\- Nada, solo ayudaba a esta niña a ordenar - se paró - Creo que no te enseñaron habitos de higiene - contestó mientras pasaba a su lado y salía de la habitación.

\- ... ¿Pasó algo Amu?

\- Nada interesante - recogió las últimas partituras del lado izquierdo de la habitación. Las acomodó y se paró para levantar las del lado derecho. Ikuto la detuvo - ¿Que sucede? - Ikuto apoyó sus manos sobre la de Amu, esta se sobresaltó y dejo caer las hojas. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos - Argh... Lo siento - las páginas se había mezclado con las demás, comenzó a buscarlas.

\- Detente - Ikuto se arrodilló - Deja que me encargue yo de esto.

Amu lo miró a los ojos. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y que su corazón latiese tan rápido.

\- _Mierda... ¿Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa?..._

El chico notó su incomodidad, se alejó de ella, nuevamente.

\- Yo me ocupo de esto, si queres regresa a casa, tus padres deben estar preocupados - se dirigió a la puerta, con la intención de ir a la cocina a buscar una escoba. Pasó por el living y vio a Aruto tomando un café y mirando la televisión - Oye, ¿Que pasó con Amu?

\- Nada - respondió, sin apartar la vista del aparato.

Agarró el escobillón y se puso en frente de su padre.

\- Te hice una pregunta y vas a respondermela - parecía enojado.

\- Tranquilo, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella? Aparte, creo que te hice un favor.

\- No quiso responderme y no pienso forzarla. Pero a vos si - Se escuchó un fuerte ruido desde la habitación. Ikuto corrió preocupado - ¡¿Amu?! - caminó hasta el centro de esta y miró por todas parte, no la encontró - Parece que se fue...

Volteo para volver al comedor, interrogar a Aruto y recoger la escoba, pero se topó con algo de menor estatura.

\- ¿Pensaste que me fui? - era ella.

\- No me hubiese extrañado.

Hubo otro silencio. Por la mente de Amu pasaban las palabras que Aruto le había dicho anteriormente. Era verdad, Ikuto siempre parecía contenido, a pesar de sus bromas, él solía respetarla, nunca la forzó a nada y jamás se pasó de la ralla. Él siempre la estuvo esperando y era capaz de seguir haciendolo. Ella se dio cuenta de eso.

Amu tiró de la camisa de Ikuto y besó su mejilla. Él, sorprendido, la abrazó por la cintura. Mantuvo sus labios un par de segundos, por cada uno que pasa, la velocidad de su corazón aumentaba por mil. Al separarse, sonrió y una luz brillante apareció detrás suyo, de la misma pared por donde había entrado.

\- No podía... No podía sin antes hacer esto. Nos vemos, Ikuto - corrió hasta la luz, donde Dia la esperaba. Al entrar, desapareció y la habitación volvió a la normalidad.

\- ¿No te dije que te había hecho un favor? - Aruto estaba cruzado de brazos y apoyado contra el marco de la puerta - Por algo se avanza...

\- Al final terminate haciendo lo que dictaba tu corazón, Amu... - susurró Dia, sin que Amu lograse escucharla.

...

* * *

** Buenoooooooo, en realidad este capitulo lo iba a dividir en dos, pero decidí juntarlos en uno solo, porque si no iba a ser muy corto.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, lo más probable es que este fic sea corto y tenga entr cápitulos en total. ¡Dejen reviews! x3**


End file.
